


Lycée d'Enfer

by Nia222



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Awakening | Saint Seiya: Awakening (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama & Romance, Friendship, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia222/pseuds/Nia222
Summary: Aiacos, élève oisif et bagarreur, fraîchement débarqué au sein du prestigieux lycée Meikai, s'attire les foudres des membres du conseil de discipline. C'est le début d'une partie de chasse peu ordinaire où seul le plus fort et le plus déterminé l'emportera.UA. School-fic inspirée par les skins des spectres du jeu Saint Seiya Awakening.
Relationships: Garuda Aiacos/Griffon Minos





	Lycée d'Enfer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.  
> Notes :  
> \- Depuis le temps que je voulais faire une histoire alternative avec les spectres ayant comme thème le lycée. Avec les magnifiques skins des juges et d'Hadès, le jeu Saint Seiya Awakening m'a servi ce prétexte sur un plateau d'argent.  
> \- Je risque de me servir de plusieurs clichés qui existent dans les lycées japonais alors ne vous étonnez pas si quelques personnages en pâtissent un peu au passage. XD

\- Aiacos, sais-tu pourquoi tu te retrouves ici en notre compagnie ?

Un silence assourdissant fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

\- Récapitulons ! Minos ouvrit le dossier devant lui et remonta les lunettes sur son nez, d'une manière stricte.

\- Tu es arrivé en milieu d'année dans notre établissement. Tu suis uniquement les cours qui t'intéressent et tu sèches systématiquement ceux qui ne te conviennent pas pour aller escalader les toits ou pour faire du combat de rue.

\- Du Parkour et du Buddhako, rectifia son interlocuteur. Je pratique ces sports depuis longtemps et je m'entraîne.

Touchant le dossier avec son stylo, Minos poursuivit son allocution sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

\- Tu t'es également retrouvé impliqué dans de très nombreuses bagarres...

Aiacos pencha la tête en arrière, libérant un peu plus son champ de vision dissimulé en partie par sa casquette.

\- Ce sont les autres qui viennent me chercher des problèmes. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne, je veux seulement qu'on me fiche la paix et ...

Une voix à côté de Minos le coupa sec.

\- Silence ! Le président ne t'a pas donné la parole.

Le jeune homme convoqué se renfrogna. Cela recommençait. Il ne se formalisait pas, il avait l'habitude. Où qu'il aille et sans qu'il cherche à les provoquer, les ennuis finissaient toujours immanquablement par le rattraper. C'était une véritable malédiction.

Il observa ses accusateurs avec une certaine lassitude.

Minos, président du conseil de discipline, siégeait au bureau d'une salle de classe spécialement allouée pour l'occasion. Il était accompagné d'un assistant, lui aussi membre du conseil. Une des spécificités de ce lycée était que ce conseil était tenu uniquement par des élèves triés sur le volet, ceux ayant obtenu les meilleurs résultats et ayant le meilleur comportement. Ils correspondaient tous à ces critères bien spécifiques, sans exception. Bien que Minos fût en troisième année et son assistant en première, Aiacos nota une étrange similitude entre eux. Les mêmes cheveux longs et blancs, des lunettes ancrées sur leurs visages au teint d'ivoire et le même regard sévère et dénué de compassion à son égard. À croire que les membres de ce conseil étaient tous fabriqués à partir du même moule.

\- En résumé, dis Minos, tu ne respectes pas les règles établies et tu es un tire-au-flan notoire.

Aiacos ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionné par les critiques qu'il recevait de la part de cet individu ayant à peine un an de plus que lui. Pourtant, Minos était connu et respecté de tous. Appartenir au conseil de discipline présentait de très nombreux avantages, comme obtenir une mention supplémentaire très recherchée sur leurs examens de fin d'année, mais surtout, ils avaient autorité sur les autres élèves et bénéficiaient de l'appui des surveillants, des professeurs et du directeur pour régler les différents litiges. Parmi eux, Minos était un cas à part, il brillait par son statut de président qu'il exerçait depuis sa première année de lycée. Il était alors le plus jeune président de ce conseil depuis sa création et son parcours avait été plus que parfait.

\- …J'ai l'impression de passer en jugement.

\- C'est le cas. Cela fait partie de mes nombreuses attributions. J'ai longuement étudié ton dossier, Aiacos, et je suis surpris qu'avec un tel comportement et manque de sérieux, tu puisses avoir des notes aussi élevées. Néanmoins, la vraie question, c'est de savoir comment tu as fait pour intégrer notre lycée avec tous ces antécédents dans ton parcours scolaire.

\- C'est parce que je suis charismatique.

Minos et son assistant haussèrent les sourcils en même temps.

Aiacos, lui, haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, comme si la réponse qu'il avait fournie se suffisait à elle-même.

\- Je crois que tu ne te rends pas bien compte de la situation, poursuivit Minos. Notre lycée internationnal privé est le plus prestigieux lycée du Japon. Il est reconnu par-delà les continents et attirent les meilleurs élèves au monde, car ceux qui y étudient sont assurés de pouvoir étudier ensuite dans les universités de leurs choix. Les places ici valent littéralement de l'or et seul une poignée d'élus y sont acceptés. Mais toi, tu es un cas à part, tu es dangereux pour notre système. Nous ne pouvons pas permettre qu'un mauvais élément comme toi entache la réputation d'excellence de cet établissement.

Aiacos tiqua. Comment ce type osait-il prétendre ça ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il recherchait simplement un peu de liberté dans ce milieu extrêmement encadré, élitiste et étouffant où il vivait depuis quelques semaines. Il détestait l'idée d'être formaté et emprisonné par la tyrannie de tous ces bien-pensants qui n'avaient que faire des sentiments humains.

Face au bureau que Minos occupait, il releva ses jambes sur le pupitre où il était assis et les croisa en signe de défiance, pour prouver à ce ''juge'' que son petit numéro d'intimidation ne marcherait pas avec lui.

L'assistant de Minos faillit s'étrangler de surprise et retint sa respiration en attendant la réaction de son supérieur. Si le concerné ne réagissait pas face à cette provocation flagrante, on pouvait nettement voir apparaître une veine de colère sur sa tempe.

\- Je suis donc chargé de veiller à ce que l'ordre et l'autorité soient respectés en ces lieux et il se trouve que tes agissements actuels ne sont pas admissibles.

\- Et alors ? demanda Aiacos d'un ton neutre.

\- Et alors ? répéta Minos. Tu as reçu un avertissement, tu es donc prévenu. J'ai la charge de te ramener dans le droit chemin au plus tôt ou bien de faire en sorte que tu ne soies plus un mauvais exemple pour les autres élèves. En général, nous accordons à tous une seconde chance, mais jamais une troisième. À la prochaine faute grave, la sanction le sera également. Ici, il n'y a pas d'indulgence pour les troublions de ton espèce. Ce sera l'expulsion. Ai-je été suffisamment clair ?

Minos croisa les bras et lui fit un sourire qui n'avait rien d'amical.

\- Tsss. Lâcha Aiacos.

Remettant ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, le lycéen convoqué fit ainsi part de son ennui que lui inspirait ce dialogue.

\- C'est tout ? Je peux partir ?

\- Oui, tu peux disposer, mais sache que nous n'en avons pas terminé avec ton cas. J'en ai maté des plus réfractaires que toi.

\- Et moi, des plus autoritaires.

\- Nous verrons cela. Nous allons te tenir à l'oeil.

Aiacos se leva et saisit son sac.

\- Il faudrait le pouvoir. Sur ce, à la prochaine, les bigleux.

Sans autre formule de politesse, il s'éclipsa, de la salle, laissant seul les deux autres lycéens chargés de veiller au maintien de l'ordre.

Après quelques secondes d'ambiance pesante, le stylo de Minos se fractura sur la table à cause d'une pression excessive. L'assistant lança un regard inquiet vers lui.

\- Mr...Mr. le Président ?

Celui-ci leva une main pour imposer le silence.

\- J'occupe ce poste depuis plus de deux ans. C'était pour moi un devoir et une fierté lorsque l'ancien président m'avait chargé de le remplacer. Je veille continuellement à ce que tout se passe bien dans notre établissement. J'en assure la sécurité et en échange, j'ai droit à un grand respect de la part de mes camarades. Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre problème pour faire régner l'ordre, malgré quelques cas difficiles qui sont très rapidement rentrés dans les rangs. Mais à présent, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment avec lui. Ce fauteur de troubles arrogant risque de gâcher tous mes efforts pour maintenir une cohésion parfaite. C'est de la mauvaise graine et il peut de ternir la réputation de notre lycée et par ce fait, la nôtre. C'est intolérable. Je ne saurais laisser faire cela sans intervenir. Il faut y remédier sans plus attendre et couper le mal à la racine.

Minos serra les dents. Aiacos était une tâche à son dossier parfait. Les agissements de cet élève risquaient de retomber sur lui et il aurait à subir un blâme pour négligence. Pas question qu'il quitte le lycée après les examens en ayant un échec cuisant inscrit dans son curriculum vitae. En plus de cela, son égo en avait pris un coup, car personne n'avait jamais osé le provoquer à ce point.

Il se releva brusquement et fit les cent pas en arpentant la salle.

\- Nous devons le mettre au pas ou nous en débarrasser. J'avoue que la deuxième option me semble plus souhaitable. Je me chargerai donc de lui.

L'assistant secoua la tête en signe de désaccord.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous impliquer personnellement.

Minos s'arrêta dans son élan et réfléchit. Un sourire calculateur apparut sur son visage.

\- Tu as parfaitement raison.

Il s'approcha de son assistant et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Rune, j'ai une mission pour toi.

* * *

_À suivre._


End file.
